


Fireman Carry

by nightowljane



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Banter, Explosion, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Oneshot, kinda badass, snarky comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightowljane/pseuds/nightowljane
Summary: Carrying Derek Morgan out of a burning building was not on your schedule today, but at least you got to kiss your beloved Spencer Reid.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, The BAU Team/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Fireman Carry

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad but here you go, a tiny little oneshot with the BAU team

When your eyes finally started to flutter open, the first thing you felt was a pounding headache, followed by a wave of nausea. It felt like all the air had been knocked out of you. Probably because you could feel someone on top of you. And that someone specifically being your close and dear friend Morgan. 

In all honesty, this wasn’t the outcome you expected. Well, you knew that the building was going to burst in flames, but you weren’t prepared for the fact that you would be in it when it happened. 

Morgan must have shielded you from the explosion. And by the way he had become dead weight on you, he must have been knocked out. You pushed yourself up on your elbows with as much strength as you could muster, allowing his unconscious body to roll off of you. You coughed, the smoke from the flames finally making their way into your lungs. 

And to make things better you were bleeding from a stab wound in the lower part of your abdomen, which was caused from your little scuffle with the unsub who was probably dead, since he was the closest to the source of the explosion. You ripped a piece of your shirt to create a makeshift bandage so you could wrap it around the wound. Hopefully, it would stop the bleeding long enough for you and Derek to get out of here safely.

You crawled closer to Derek, putting your digits against the pulse on his neck. You let out a breath of relief when you felt the steady rhythm of his heartbeat beneath your fingertips. You started shaking his shoulder trying to wake him up, “Hey D, can you hear me?”

“Come on, I can't carry you out of here myself.”

“Wake up dude.”

To your luck your pleas fell on deaf ears, because he was out like a light. You scanned his body for any serious injuries, and thankfully it seemed to only be a few minor injuries. You ran a hand over your face, letting out an exasperated sigh. The building was on fire, and the increase in smoke around you only made it harder for you to breathe. It seemed like your only choice was to carry Morgan out on your back. 

You got into a crouching position grabbing Derek from his arm and thigh so you could bring him over your shoulder in a fireman carry. With a grunt, you pushed yourself up to stand. Your eyes scanned the room for any exits and thankfully there was an opening to the hallway. 

You tried to keep yourself as low as possible, as to inhale less smoke into your lungs. The fire had grown and your vision had started to blur, but you sure as hell weren’t going to let Derek die, not on your dead body. 

You probably spent three minutes navigating your way around the building; trying, yet failing to find an exit. You had come across a number of dead ends either from parts of the home that had collapsed or places where the fire was too large for you to make your way around. 

As you finally approached the front door a beam fell from the ceiling and blocked your exit out. 

“Shit.” 

You whipped your head back to see if you could go out the other way, but the fire has spread everywhere and you would get burned alive if you tried to escape that way. 

“Guess I’ll be taking your job of kicking down doors today Morgan.”

You tightened your hold on his limbs as you used a front kick to drive the heel of your foot into the door. You could hear the wood splinter and crack. You tried one more time using all the strength you had left and kicked the door completely down.

You stumbled out, coughing violently. You could finally feel your exhaustion hitting you like a truck. You barely registered the sound of shouting in the background as you dropped to your knees unceremoniously. You tried your best to gently put Morgan on the ground who was still out cold.

You could faintly hear someone call your name, but the ringing in your ears seemed to drown that out. You felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around you. Glancing up, you were met with those beautifully, captivating pools of honey coloured eyes. They were brimmed with tears, tinted red. 

A small smile reached your lips, “Hey Spence.”

He cupped your cheeks in his hands, scanning your face, “Are you okay? Are you injured at all? Did you hit your head? Do you feel dizzy? Can you stand? Let’s get you up so you can get checked by the paramedics.”

You chuckled quietly under your breath as Spencer wrapped his arm around your waist to pull you up. You let out a hiss of pain at the way he gripped onto your side that had been previously wounded. 

He looked down at you, eyes wide in worry. He glanced at his hand that was now covered in the blood from your injury. 

“You’re bleeding!”

You grimaced in response, “Oops…forgot about that. Must have been the adrenaline.”

“We need some paramedics!” 

Suddenly, you saw Hotch by your side helping Reid take you to the nearest ambulance. They were talking to you but the ringing in your ears had come back and you were feeling dizzy again. 

“Get her on the gurney!”

The voice was unfamiliar to you, gruff and deep. Suddenly a man had entered your field of vision as you were being laid down.

“What’s your name miss?”

You mumbled out your name in response. 

“Alright Y/N. I’m going to need you to stay with me. Can you do that for me?”

You closed your eyes, nodding your head.

“Use your words please.”

“Yeah, yeah I can try.”

The man started talking to someone else, most likely another paramedic, but you were slowly going in and out of consciousness, barely catching snippets of the conversation. 

* * *

First, was the rhythmic sound of beeping. Second, was the strong smell of antibiotics and rubbing alcohol. Third, was the feeling of bed-sheets beneath your hands. Fourth, was the dry, barren taste in your mouth, like you hadn’t drank any water for days. And fifth, was the blinding light you were met with as you slowly opened your eyes.

You started blinking rapidly, trying to get used to the sudden transition from darkness to brightness. 

Looking around the room, you noticed that you were in a hospital bed. It was empty; the white walls barren with nothing but a television hooked up in the corner of the room. 

But what really caught your attention was the mop of brown hair laying on your lap. You smiled softly to yourself, running your fingers gently through his hair. 

He started to groan, slowly lifting up his head where he finally met your gaze. His eyes widened, a huge grin adorning his face as he suddenly engulfed you in a tight embrace. 

“I’m so glad you’re alright.” 

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, tightening your hold around him as he did the same. 

“Glad to be alright.”

He pulled back, placing a gentle, loving kiss against your lips before resting his forehead against your own. 

You giggled lightly, pecking him on the nose. 

The both of you stayed like that for a few minutes before you pulled back and flicked him on the forehead. 

“Hey! What was that for?” He asked you incredulously, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

You shrugged as a mischievous smile reached your lips, “Just cause.”

He rolled his eyes, grabbing your hand in his own. His thumb slowly rubbing circles against the back of your hand. 

“Looks like you didn’t lose your charm.” 

You laughed, shoving his shoulder playfully, “I could never.”

Spencer grew silent, his mouth falling into a straight line. 

“Hey what’s the matter?” 

“You know, I thought you were gone…”

You tilted your head, a little confused, waiting for him to continue. 

His eyes welling up, as his lips began to tremble. His gaze shifted to your intertwined hands. Seemingly afraid to make eye contact with you. 

“I-I watched the building explode as you were in it. I was so afraid. I tried to run back in there. But... but Hotch held me back. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you and Morgan at once. I don’t think I would be able to handle that type of pain. I don’t think it would even compare to the grief I felt after Maeve’s death.” 

“Spence.”

Your heart broke at the expression on his face; the distress in his eyes. How he looked so afraid. And you knew would do anything to protect him from that type of pain. 

“Hey baby look at me.”

You lifted his chin up. Cupping his cheek gently; cradling it as he leaned into your touch. 

“I’m here. And that’s all that matters. Okay?”

He nodded slowly. 

You wiped a stray tear that fell from his eye with the pad of your thumb. 

“You’re not going to get rid of me easily so don’t go grieving me just yet.”

He let out a small chuckle, “Don’t scare me like that again.”

“I will try my best. But I can’t make any promises.”

Suddenly your eyes suddenly widened in realization, “Wait! Is Derek alright? Is he okay?!”

Spencer nodded quickly, dispelling you from any worries, “Yes, yes, he’s alright. He had a minor concussion and a few, small bruises but otherwise he’s okay. He was actually discharged yesterday.”

Your eyebrow raised in question, “Yesterday?”

“Oh, my bad I forgot you didn’t know. You’ve actually been asleep for two days.”

“Two days?” 

He gave one of his signature “white people” smiles as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Well you did have a concussion and bruising. And to add on you lost quite a bit of blood from your stab wound.” 

“Oh…that makes sense.”

He shook his head in amusement before standing up. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“I’m going to go tell the team you’re up and go call the doctor.”

“Alright.”

You gazed out of the window by your bed, watching the clouds slowly shift in the sky until you heard the familiar footsteps of your team enter the room. 

You smiled at them with a toothy grin as they filed in after the other. 

The first one by your side was Penelope who engulfed you in a tight, yet warm hug. You melted in her embrace giggling when she wouldn’t let go. 

“Hey Pen, you’re going to crack my ribs,” you teased as she apologized profusely. 

“I’m just so glad you’re alright my sweet, incredible buttercup.”

“I am a-okay! Don’t you worry.”

The rest of the team laughed, shaking their own heads.

The waft of freshly baked cookies entered your nose, as you raised a questioning eyebrow, “Did you bring me something Garcy?”

She nodded happily, pulling out a container of delectable, freshly-baked sweets as she placed it in your lap, “I didn’t know which ones you would prefer so I made oatmeal, chocolate chip and white chocolate macadamia nut cookies.”

Your eyes brightened in joy opening the lid to find the lovely assortment of cookies, “I could kiss you right now.”

“Keep that in the room you two. Or better yet let me join you.”

You rolled your eyes at Morgan as he reached over to ruffle your hair. You smiled at him; a gentle, kind smile. You were so relieved to see he was okay. And even though you were sitting in a hospital bed with a stab wound in your side, all that really mattered to you was that your friend was alive and well. Because you knew that if it came down to it you would risk your life for him again. And anyone else on the team.

“It’s good to see you up.” You looked at Hotch as you chewed on the chocolate chip cookie in your hand.

“I feel like you guys are blowing this whole thing out of proportion, this isn’t even the first time I’ve had to go to the hospital after a case.”

Emily let out a gasp of disbelief, causing you to snap your head in her direction, “You do realize that you escaped a burning building, with a bleeding wound and a concussion, while carrying a 200 pound man on your shoulders. That’s some badass shit if you ask me.”

“Hey, I’m only 190 pounds!” Morgan interjected, but his reply was disregarded as Emily shushed him.

JJ nodded in agreement as she crossed her arms against her chest, “Seriously Y/N/N, I honestly thought I was imagining it when I first saw you walk out of the house.”

“You should’ve seen Morgan’s face when we told him.” Spencer tried to contain a smile as Derek shot him a glare.

“It was priceless, let me tell you!” Rossi laughed boisterously, causing the rest of the team to chuckle as well.

“How did you expect me to react to hearing that I was carried out fireman style by miss fancy pants over here?! You cannot tell me you wouldn’t react the same way.”

“Were you underestimating D?” You wiggled your eyebrows, jabbing him lightly in the ribs.

“What- No of course not! I was just surprised. Okay? I didn’t expect that.”

“I’m surprised you guys didn't notice that I’ve been powerlifting for the past four years. I thought that my biceps had grown a bit.”

“It’s not like we gawk at your arms all day like pretty boy over here does.” Morgan rolled his eyes.

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows, “I do  _ not _ gawk.”

“Oh you definitely do, but I do too, don’t worry.” Emily smirked, winking at you, “I might just steal your girl, Dr. Spencer Reid.”

You blew her a kiss, laughing. You and Emily had a somewhat similar relationship to Morgan and Garcia, but a little less  _ extreme,  _ “Well I’m glad you guys appreciate my muscles now. But that doesn’t mean I’ll start kicking down any doors. That is Derek’s job and I did enough kicking to last me a lifetime.”

“You had to kick down a door?” 

You shrugged continuing to eat your cookies as you responded to JJ's question, “Mhm. One of the supporting beams in the ceiling collapsed in front of the door so I had to kick it down; twice. It was not fun, let me tell you.”

“I am never making you angry ever again.” Morgan raised his hands in surrender. 

“Good, because I will throw you out of a window if it comes down to it.” 

Spencer reached over to grab a cookie, but you swat his hand causing him to pout, “Hey~, I wanted one.”

“Unless you want me to throw you like a football,  _ Doctor _ , I suggest you keep those hands to yourself.”

“I don’t think she’s joking either.” Hotch shook his head, a small smile reaching his lips.

“Well, the show is over lovelies. All of you shoo and let her get her beauty rest.” Garcia started pushing out everybody from the room. All of them laughing as they bid their goodbyes to you, leaving you and Spencer left in the hospital room. 

You turned to your boyfriend, your perfect, geeky, smart, sweet boyfriend, “You know Spence,” He looked at you tilting his head in anticipation, “I swear I couldn't love you more than I do right now, and yet I know I will tomorrow.”

“I love you. I knew it the minute I met you,” He smiled, that beautiful toothy smile of his leaving you lovestruck all over again. 

God did you want to kiss him.

And so you did.


End file.
